


【TK】墜落(番外完結)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 僅獻給喵喵老師，每天用美圖拯救我臥底堂本光一 x 黑道老大堂本剛劇情薄弱，主要想開車，小學生文筆，如有不適應請按叉離開謝謝。
Kudos: 5





	【TK】墜落(番外完結)

將堂本剛羈押回東京審判的日子很快就決定了，幾乎是逮捕歸案的隔天就得動身出發，但還是得等正式公文下來才能動作，於是在第五天小樽警局動員高規格警力一同羈押J組前往機場。

「你應該知道警備車上有監視器吧。」

警備車裡只有一位堂本剛，為了避免串供，特別將幾位核心人物分別羈押前往機場，而堂本光一被指定隨羈押著堂本剛的警備車。

「我知道。」

堂本光一當然知道，為了避免駕駛被突襲，駕駛與後面羈押犯人的中間有層鐵門隔著，而後座的地方有長椅跟鐵杆可以將犯人銬住，當然還有鐵網隔著，中間有走道可以通行。

匡噹一聲，鐵網被打開，堂本光一走了進去，用警棍抵在堂本剛下巴抬起，要他只能仰視自己。

「我怎麼不知道光一警官有這種癖好。」

即使髮絲零亂掉下一搓黏在額前、三角小嘴周圍長出鬍渣，都無法掩蓋堂本剛英俊的臉龐，甚至添加幾分狂野不羈的氣息，以及色氣。

「到機場後就由東京警署方面的人員接手你們。」

伸手將零亂的髮絲往旁邊攏了攏，在把頭髮替他塞到耳後時用手指順著輪廓撫摸，圓潤的臉龐消瘦顯露剛毅的下顎線條，滑過喉嚨時喉結滾動了下，穿著透過律師送進來的長版白襯衫跟淺色西裝褲，不知道的人肯定以為堂本剛只是無辜的一般人士。

「fufufu～光一警官，想做什麼呢？」

雙手被銬在鐵杆上無法動彈，任由堂本光一警棍和手並用在身上游走，然後聽見西裝褲拉鍊被拉開的聲音。幸好是彈性布料，不然堂本光一的手勁肯定會把褲子給扯破的。

「噓，不要說話。」  
\--  
堂本光一優雅的把還未舉起的性器含入小嘴，小力吸吮跟使用舌頭纏繞、分泌的津液提供了充分的潤滑，沒多久性器便塞滿他口腔抵著咽喉引起喉嚨收縮反應。

「嗚──」

路面顛簸使車輛搖晃了下，碩大突然刺入喉嚨深處，令堂本光一不禁驚呼出聲，眼眸浮上一層難受的水氣。

邊含弄著碩大邊褪去制服褲子，必須把握到機場間的僅剩時光。將準備好的碩大吐出後，堂本光一背對著堂本剛，臀部往後用手撥開臀瓣、一手握著碩大對準穴口，早上出門前已經做好事前準備，因此很容易的將碩大吞納入甬道。

「哈───」

兩人深深的吐氣聲交融在一起，隨著路面顛簸節省不少力氣，堂本剛的雙腿在內側將堂本光一的雙腿往兩邊展開，堂本光一則兩手撐在中間露出的椅子邊緣做為支點、腰部快速上下扭動著。

「讓我看看你……」

被銬著無法將人擁入懷中，而堂本光一也故意般拱起背卻隔著距離，只有髮梢不時撫過堂本剛鼻尖，聞著若有似無的熟悉洗髮精香味。

濕潤的甬道不停收縮，在每次碩大進入時緊緊纏上，退出時深深吸吮不讓它走，在碾壓過前列腺時最為劇烈，可以感覺到堂本光的腿也顫抖。

正當堂本剛抗議堂本光一無視自己時惡意往上用力頂，見堂本光一從胸前口袋裡取出一支鑰匙、好不容易才打開堂本剛左手手銬，被解放自由的左手直接把人撈入懷中，緊緊抱著頭埋在後頸深深嗅聞那熟悉的味道。

「就這麼喜歡嗎……」

在堂本剛手探入堂本光一制服下往上摸到胸膛時，他有些訝異，隨即是滿心的歡喜與滿足，輕輕拉扯著乳珠上的銀環，引出堂本光一高亢的鼻吟。

同時他也發現堂本光一不想跟自己對話，但從身體反應來看，堂本光一的確是喜歡被這樣對待。堂本剛上身貼著堂本光一後背，喘息的熱氣噴灑在他後頸，不久露出的頸部染上淡淡粉色，堂本剛張嘴小心啃吮，第一次有了想保護這個人的念頭，那就不能在顯眼的地方留下痕跡。

晶瑩的汗珠不停從臉上滑落，堂本光一的視線越來越朦朧，身體想要得更多但他不能冒險解開堂本剛的手銬，只能在最大限度裡放肆。乳珠上的銀環被拉扯時的疼痛會使甬道縮緊產生更大的快感，呻吟的聲音混和快樂與苦痛，於是他伸手握住堂本剛左手，引領往下摸到早就高舉的性器上，堂本剛反手握住他手，示意一起套弄，當冠狀溝被指尖惡意搔刮時他忍不住輕呼，薄繭的指腹磨蹭敏感鈴口時他無助顫抖，正當酥麻情慾快速加疊時，堂本剛用食指帶點力氣按壓鈴口，彷彿要用手指插入般，恐懼與疼痛混和快感像電擊般打在堂本光一身上，前後同時達到高潮，仰著脖子發出甜美的歡愉聲。  
\--  
自從堂本剛入獄後，堂本光一也像上級遞出退休申請，原因是他的精神狀態已經使他不適任警察一職。上層也沒有多做挽留，但該表示的撫卹還是有，在一個月內快速交接工作後，堂本光一離開待了大半輩子的關東。

「不好意思今日已經打烊了。」

兵庫縣偏僻小鄉鎮裡一年前開了蕎麥麵店，地方上居民尤其女性最愛光臨，除了料理好吃外，不外乎是衝著堂本光一的外表來的，但他從不跟人多做交談，總是冷著臉除了點餐外不多說話。

正要進門的顧客被告知營業結束，臉上滿是失望，但也無可奈何，只能明天早點來了。

堂本光一收拾好店面後關門離開，他習慣在回家路上去超商買瓶啤酒跟幾瓶可樂還有一包菸，以及一包糖。

回到家的第一件事情是點燃香，他每天都會對著已逝的父親訴說生活點滴。

「父親，今天商店街發生了搶劫，我正好路過協助抓住了犯人喔。」

他拉開啤酒易開罐，為父親倒了一杯，給自己倒了可樂。

「即使不器用的兒子也是有好好站在正義的一方守護著民眾…這是我唯一能帶替您做的事情…」

他記得小時候父親總是淚流滿面喝了酒後跪在牆前喃喃自語，無論母親怎麼勸說都沒有用。

『光一啊…你以後千萬不能成為像爸爸這樣的大人！』

還小的堂本光一根本不清楚發生什麼事情，只知道父親三天兩頭就會抓住他要他答應這個。

而堂本光一的父親還來不及看見他成為茁壯的大人便鬱鬱寡歡離世，母親改嫁後也鮮少往來，在他考上警校後徹底離開出生地。

叮咚－

突如其來的門鈴聲使堂本光一愣了下，在第二聲門鈴聲響起時才起身前往開門，然而出現在眼前的人使堂本光一錯愕。

「好久不見。」堂本剛出獄了。

「你、你怎麼……」

差點跌坐在玄關，堂本剛輕輕推開門，逕自走了進來，將門關上後還上了安全鎖。

「這麼沒有防備可不行呢～」

禮貌脫去鞋子後踩入屋內，經過堂本光一時迅雷不及掩耳將他壓在牆上，一隻腳抵在他雙腿間使腿無法併攏，掐著他的下巴便吻上退去血色顫抖著的唇。

堂本光一大腦一片空白，無法思考堂本剛怎麼會出獄以及怎麼找到自己的，只能任由他掠奪口中氧氣，兩人分開時臉上都染著暫時缺氧的淡粉色痕跡。

「想我嗎？」

圓眸裡閃爍著堂本光一熟悉的光芒，是盯上獵物的掠食者才有的光芒。簡單的一個問句卻無法回答，但身體內某些地方卻悄悄甦醒，不聽大腦使喚。

「你是怎麼、」

「堂本雅人，生前拒絕以目擊者身分出席奈良地方搶案的開庭，使一名無辜的被害者落入冤獄，在牢中自殺以證清白。」

「你怎麼、怎麼、」

堂本光一覺得空氣有些稀薄，後背沁出冷汗、兩腳有些發軟，但他不敢失去力氣，因為抵在他兩腿間的堂本剛的腿正用膝蓋惡意摩擦著他最脆弱的地方。

「fufufu～」堂本剛忍不住摀住嘴笑出聲，盯著堂本光一的雙眼卻沒有笑意、滿是銳利光芒。

「記得堂本晉也嗎？」 

「嗯、」

「他有個兒子，」

堂本光一眼睛瞪大，張開嘴想說些什麼卻發不出任何聲音。他想起父親帶著他去參加一場葬禮被拒在外，下著大雨的日子裡父親把傘留給他，自己卻淋著雨彎著腰道歉，直到葬禮結束了才帶著他離開。

『堂本直宏。』

兩人同時說出一個名字。

眼淚從堂本光一眼眶裡流出，會記得這個名字也是父親告訴他的，聽說對方有個兒子，父親曾經想要給予幫助做為贖罪，但怎麼也找不到，後來輾轉得知葬禮後對方搬離原先住處。

「是我。」

堂本剛飽含情感說著。

「對不起…」

「不需要喔～光一，」用食指抵住堂本光一的唇壓著不讓他說話，只有嗚噎聲從鼻尖發出，堂本剛又笑了，笑得很溫柔。

「道歉是世上最無用處的東西。」

語落他用手掐住堂本光一白皙的脖子，將人往旁邊摔倒。

「咳咳咳───」

肩膀撞擊到地面的疼痛也抵不過堂本光一內心的痛，這一切都說的通了，為什麼堂本剛會認出做臥底的自己，還這麼順利得讓他滲入內部到他身邊，對他做了這些事情後放他回去，在他搞不懂對堂本剛的情感時又給他機會逮捕。

「所以這一切、」

「是喔，都是安排好的。」

從懷中拿出報紙丟在堂本光一身邊，上面是堂本剛被判不痛不癢的小罪，當天在碼頭根本沒有走私計畫中的毒品還是軍火，只是些仿真槍支的玩具。即使警方再努力卻也無法定什麼大罪，只能針對幾項苛刻員工超時加班等去定罪。

「光一，你知道當全部的人都瞧不起你的滋味嗎？」

堂本剛走到堂本光一身邊蹲下，拍了拍他的臉。

「大家都說你是壞人的小孩，不跟你玩、唾棄你、甚至老師長輩對這些行逕視若無睹，走在路上還有人會辱罵你。」

他用手拉開堂本光一身上運動服外套拉鍊，果不其然外套下是空蕩蕩的白皙身體，以及依舊穿在乳珠上的銀環。

「fufufu～你可真愛這個東西。」

伸手彈了下挺立的乳珠，隨即用手拉扯起銀環，引起躺在地上的人一陣悶哼。

「既然要被說是壞人，那就得是最壞的，才不會辜負那些責備我的人啊！」

笑著露出的虎牙看上去尖銳，似乎會咬破自己咽喉，堂本光一無助的搖下頭。

「不是的...剛...不是的...」

「喔？不是什麼？」堂本剛像是有興趣聽下去，卻又堵住他話語。

「要說你父親也是逼不得已？有家庭要保護？」

堂本光一絕望的閉上眼睛，是啊，當時他父親就是這麼說的，所以選擇犧牲了另個原本可以幸福美滿的家庭。後來真正的犯人集團再次犯案被逮捕，雖然還給了堂本剛父親清白，卻於事無補。

為了不要讓無辜的人被冤枉、為了將真正的壞人繩之以法，堂本光一毅然決然投入警界，即使他對堂本剛無法自拔還是選擇逮捕他。

「光一，你知道我不會逼迫人的。」

堂本剛軟糯的嗓音在耳邊響起，感覺到耳廓被濕潤的舌尖舔拭、突如其來的鑽入耳洞裡，堂本光一顫抖著，睜開雙眼帶著堅定的光芒。

「我是自願的。」

他雙手捧住堂本剛的臉，如果這樣能替父親贖罪的話。

他願意。

不再顫抖的雙唇覆蓋上堂本剛的嘴，堂本光一深深吻著堂本剛唇齒交纏，分開後輕輕喘息，再次凝望著堂本剛的雙眼用不容質疑的口吻說：

「我願意。」

贖罪。

END


End file.
